


Escape

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark wakes up with no idea of where he is or how he got there, but he soon comes to find out that those answers aren't important. He's in a game, and the price for losing is death. As he goes on, he discovers that his life isn't the only one being played for.





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on Archive. I've written for other sites like Fanfiction, and Wattpad, but I've wanted to try out Archive for the longest time. Still figuring the site out, but I love it so much already. And this is also the first fic I've ever done regarding the ever talented and handsome Markimoo. Disclaimer, I own none of the people in this story, it is a work of fiction, and any sort of semblance to a real life scenario is coincidental. Viewer discretion is advised... Yadda yadda yadda.

A sharp pain in the back of his head was the first thing Mark became aware of as he slowly regained consciousness. He was sitting on an incredibly uncomfortable chair. The dark haired youtuber opened his eyes as the twinge in his head softened to a dull throb. Mark slowly raised his hand to brush back his hair.

_ “Where are my glasses? Wait-Where the hell am I? What happened to me?” _ His mind raced with questions he couldn’t answer. He turned his head to get a look at his surroundings, feeling his neck crack uncomfortably as he did so.

The room appeared to be some sort of basement with smooth concrete floors and walls to match.  There were no windows, the only light coming from a few bare lightbulbs and a tv hanging in a corner facing Mark. To his left was a large tub filled almost to the brim with ice water. On the wall to his right was a clock stuck at 4:00, and beside that was a large steel door with a lock on it.

He glanced down at himself, noticing that there was a bulge in the right pocket of his lucky flannel, and his left leg was weakly tied to the chair. Inside the pocket was his glasses. Mark stood up after putting them on, the wire on his leg snapping off. As he moved away from the chair, the clock started counting down and the tv started to play, but the recording was too dark for him to see much.

“Hello Mark. Now, you’ve never met me, but I know you very well. You make your living playing games, pandering to your millions of fans to boost your ego to forget how truly broken you really are,” Mark tensed up as the dark voice continued.

“You have made a career out of playing games for the entertainment of teenagers, but in this game, you’re playing for survival. To your right is the way out of this room, to your left is an ice bath..” Mark made his way to the tub. As he looked inside, he saw razor wire strewn in the bottom. “... To get to the key, you must dig through the icy water and razor wire. Like a needle in a haystack. You’d better hurry though, once the timer runs out, that door will close forever. The clock is ticking.” Then the tv cut out.

Mark glanced up at the timer. 1:45. He began cursing to himself as he glanced between the water and the door, listening to the clicking of the timer and his heartbeat echoing in his head before forcing his hands into the water. The blades cut through his hands like paper and the water chilled his fingers to the bone, but he bit back the pain. Mark pulled his hands back for a minute before immediately forcing them back in, leaning further into the tub.

After what felt like an eternity later, Mark felt the key. He pulled it out, looking up at the clock, eyes widening when he realized his time had almost run out.

00:10… 00:09… 00:08… 00:07…

He stumbled to the door, fumbling to fit in the key with bloody hands. “Come on, come on…” Mark whimpered.

00:03… 00:02… 00:01 A small click was heard and the door opened. Mark cried out in relief as he scrambled to get out of the room, wiping his blood stained hands on his pants. The door behind him slammed shut once more.

Mark brushed his hair back once more, trying to figure out where to go next. His mind was still reeling with questions that there was no possible way he’d be able to answer given his situation. A clicking sound along with tv static brought Mark out of his thoughts.

When he looked up, Mark saw another tv on the wall. The image was fuzzy, but he could hear the voice start to speak clearly. “Congratulations. You’ve passed the first challenge. There will be more to come. Before you go on to the next test in this game, I should mention that the survival you’re playing for isn’t just your own.” With that, the image on the screen became more coherent.

Mark’s eyes widened as it became clear. “Jack?!”   



	2. The Next Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting through the first challenge, and a message from his captor which makes Mark more determined than ever to get through the maze of torture to rescue Sean from what is sure to be imminent peril, he finds himself with another challenge, and a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everybody who left kudos last time. Makes me feel very happy. Just as an aside, I go back and forth between referring to Jackaboy as Jack and Sean. I mean, I mostly call him Jack, but every so often, I'll call him Sean. I'm probably not the only one to do this. And I shan't be the last. But if it gets annoying switching back and forth, I'll pick a name and stick with it.

Mark’s  best friend was standing up, chains on his wrists attached to the ceiling to keep him upright, as well as a collar around his neck connected to his wrist restraints, forcing him to keep his head up.

“Is anyone out there? Can someone hear me? Please! Help me, please! Felix! Mark!” Jack cried out, struggling against his bonds frantically.

“Sean…” Mark wasn’t even aware that he had begun to cry until he felt something dripping onto his flannel. He dropped to his knees, feeling sick. A nearby door opened up. The raven haired gamer forced himself to his feet, walking through the door, which closed the instant he passed through.

The lights in the room flicked on the moment the door clicked shut, and Mark took a look around for the next puzzle, which really wasn’t that difficult to find. There was a key dangling above him, and he took it, not knowing where he’d need it.

There was a concrete wall with a door separating him from the other side of the room, and Mark walked up to it in order to get a clearer view into the other side of the room. Which is where he saw another of his close friends, Felix.

His said friend was in a position not dissimilar to how he saw Jack. He was bound in a manner to stay standing, and Felix’s head was resting on his chest. Unlike Jack however, his bonds looked much more loose, as if he was meant to get out of them, and he was blindfolded. And instead of the collar, there was a strange metallic device around his neck.

On both sides there were timers with the lights glowing bright red with the numbers 2:00. Mark collected himself quickly, knowing that he had a limited amount to help Felix, then trek through the rest of the torture chamber and rescue Jack from whatever fate their captor had in store for him.

“My head…” Felix groaned. “Wait- Why can’t I see anything? Where am I?” Mark could tell that his friend was starting to panic, so he called out to him.

“Felix! Stay still, okay? I’m gonna help get you out of here. Just don’t move yet. I don’t know where we are or who brought us here, but this sicko also has Jack. Once I get you out, we’ll go get him and then kick this guy’s ass together, but I need you to stay calm, alright?”

“This sucks man.” Mark actually had to chuckle at the statement.

“Understatement of the fucking century. This guy will play a message, which will also give the puzzle for us to solve. I did one earlier. They hurt.” Mark explained.

“Really helping to make me feel better. Thanks man.” Sarcasm dripped from the Swedish male’s tone almost humorously.

“Would you rather be dead?” Felix said nothing to the almost cold question.Mark looked around his side of the room, finding a map. It was of Felix’s side of the room. There was the sound of tv static, and then he heard the voice once again.

“Hello Mark. Beyond that door is your friend Felix. You once looked up to him, you respect him as a creator, and though he’s said and done questionable things in the past, you’ve stuck by him and even defended him. But this is your true test. The side of the room you are on holds a map to his side. Felix cannot see, so you must be his guide to find the key code and input it into the pad beside the door. Failure to do so in the time allotted, and the device around his neck will activate, cutting into his neck until he either bleeds to death or chokes on his own blood.”

Felix feels the metal on his neck. “What the fuck is this shit?!”

“Calm down and don’t move! I have the map, but you need to do exactly as I say. We only have 2 minutes. We can do this, I’m gonna get you out, but you need to stay with me.”

After a few moments, Felix replied. “Okay, let’s go.” Mark took another look at the map. There was a small square marked ‘Key Code,’ right by the top left corner. And in the bottom right was a rectangle marked ‘Freedom,’ and then a keypad with numbers from zero to nine.

“Okay, turn around and walk until you get to the wall, then take two steps back, and go left. Key code is near the top left corner of the room.” Mark walked up to the door, straining to watch him.

“Fuck!” Felix cried out in pain as a bit of blood dripped down his neck. “I’m doing it.” The Swede shuffled carefully through the room.

Mark took a look at the clock. 0:45 “Can you feel it yet?”

“I feel it!” Felix leaned down, grabbing the scrap of paper. “Now what do I do? Where are you?”

“Turn around and walk until you feel the wall, and then go directly to your right until you touch the door. The keypad is to your left of the door. Hold up the paper so I can read you the code.”

Felix did just as he asked. 0526 Mark carefully read it back so they wouldn’t mess it up. As soon as it was put in, the door between them swung open. Mark rushed to Felix, taking out the key and unlocking the collar, tossing it away from them just as the clock hit zero.

The instant the collar hit the ground, several blades like shark teeth pushed out completely. Mark put a hand to his throat. “You okay buddy?”

“I’m alive. Still can’t see shit though.” Felix replied. Mark turned to him, realizing that he was still blindfolded.

“Oh yeah, lemme help you with that.” He walked up behind him, undoing the intricate knot that kept the blindfold in place.

“Dude, what the fuck happened to your hands?!” Felix exclaimed as soon as he could see.

“Told you I’d been through a trap. It doesn’t matter, we need to keep going.” The two left the room towards their next challenge. 

Right outside the room was another timer reading 1:45:00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a wee bit to get done, because I had an idea for what I wanted to do, and then I sorta scrapped it. Leave a comment on who you think will be next, or who you'd want to be next. Or perhaps the next trap. I know how this will end though. That's set in stone. Anyways, if ye enjoyed it, punch that kudos button in the face, like a boss! See ye all next time. Buh, bye!


	3. Surgeon Simulator w/friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Felix get a blast from the past with the next challenge, having another of their friends on the table, going under the knife. While this is going on, the clock is still ticking down for them to rescue Sean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I had this chapter done yesterday, but couldn't get it posted because by the time it was finished, I had to go to work, then I didn't get off till almost 20 minutes after 4, and my manager is a giant douche. Cherry on top, when I got home and changed out of my uniform, I stepped on a friggin bee and got stung. And I'm probably making all that out to be worse than it was, as I'm sitting here laughing about all of it now, but at the time I wasn't in the mood to update. But, here it is. And just as an aside, I don't know if the medical science stuff is accurate, but for the sake of bullshit writing, it is for this work at least. I am not a doctor. Could have been a Veterinary Assistant, I am certified. But I'm too soft and really hate pharmaceutical shite. I'll stop rambling now. On with the show.

Mark and Felix walked together in eerie silence, but neither male wanting to break it. There was nothing either of them could say that the other could respond to anyway. Each door they came across was locked up tight, except for one.

“After you.” Felix said almost nervously after pushing it open. Mark rolled his eyes, walking in, the Swede following behind.

The room was pretty much completely white, smelling of disinfectant, blood, and fear. The only thing not sterile in the room was a large steel door at the back with a padlock on it. There was a gurney in the center of the room with a large white sheet over it. Beside the gurney was a stainless steel cart. Upon a closer inspection, the two realized that the cart held several medical implements.

“Scalpel, forceps, a bone saw, buzzsaw, tweezers, scissors, antiseptic, a needle, and surgical sutures.” Mark states, picking up each thing.

“Just like surgeon simulator. Which means this must be Bob.” Felix attempts to joke, tapping the sheet.

The form underneath the sheet began to move, crying out in either fear or pain, or perhaps both. Though the sounds were slightly muffled.

Mark turned around, quickly pulling down the sheet to reveal another of his friends, Bob. “You’re alive.” He whispered.

“What the hell is going on? My chest hurts, and I don’t remember anything.” Bob sat up as Felix walked around the room.

“I don’t know. I just woke up in this one room and then this voice started talking to me. He gave me a challenge to complete in a set amount of time or I’d die,” Mark holds up his hands, shaking slightly. “And I beat it. I found Felix, and we had to do another challenge. But we’re running out of time and-”

“Guys!” Felix interrupted. “You need to look at this!” Before any of them could say more, the voice was heard once more.

“Now this setting should be familiar to you Mark. You’ve been here before, on both sides of the operating table. You have had to watch people die right in front of you without being able to do a single thing about it. Now, the life of one of your closest friends rests in your hands. You have 2 minutes to retrieve the key buried in your friend’s body,” As he talked, there was a small sound in the background, as if he were shuffling papers. “If you fail, well… Just look up.” The voice chuckled.

On the ceiling were several wires that hooked into the timer, along with glass bottles filled with some form of explosive.

Felix rushed over to Mark and Bob, holding out an x-ray. “This is what I found.” It was a chest x-ray, showing a key right by the lungs. Bob pulled off his shirt, revealing some fresh stitches in almost the same location.

“We can do this. I’ll hold him steady, you do your stuff.” Felix says, moving to face Bob’s back. The large man laid down.

“I can’t do this. I can’t hurt you.” Mark whimpered.

“It’s either we do this or we’ll die. What about Jack? He’s still alone with this sicko, and who knows what he’s doing to him.” Felix said. Bob looked up in slight confusion.

“He has Jack too?” Bob asked. Felix nodded. Mark picked up the scissors, carefully cutting through the sutures and using the forceps to pull them out. His friend bit down on his lip to keep from screaming in pain from lack of anesthetic. With the surgical incision now open, Mark chewed his bottom lip, shaking nervously before shoving a hand into the gash.

Bob, unable to hold in the sound, screamed in pain at the intrusion. Mark dug around for what felt like an eternity, the cries of his friend echoing in his head, until he felt something slick and metallic.

With the key out, Mark placed it on the cart beside the gurney before suturing Bob back up the best that he could with shaky hands, and applying antiseptic.

“We have 10 seconds!” Felix exclaimed, grabbing the key and rushing to the door, unlocking it in almost record time. Mark helped Bob up, and with the door unlocked, Felix went to help as well.

Once they were through the door, the three leaned against the wall to rest for a few minutes. “That guy is fucking crazy.” Felix said.

“You know, I think we’ve established that.” Mark snapped. “I mean, if I were of average intelligence and a picture of good mental health, stalking and kidnapping a bunch of people and setting them to go through death traps in a set amount of time just sounds like absolute joy!”

“I was just stating a fact. No need to be an asshole.” Felix mumbled.

“Well don’t. You okay Bob?” Mark asked, looking up at him, concern evident in his tone.

“Could be better. You did great there though. Would have loved some painkillers though.” He half jokes with a small chuckle.

The three then moved on towards the next destination, as their captor prepped Sean for the final test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow, as I work really early, like I'm awake hours before the sun, and I haven't even an idea of what is to come. Hopefully I'll find some inspiration from somewhere. I mean, I know who's next, if that isn't obvious. Also, when I was working on this chapter, I was debating on who to use, then it hit me, for kind of funny sake. Just to ease the tension so this isn't all death traps and angst. I think we're almost at the midway point, but I can't be sure. Anywho, if ya liked this chapter, punch the kudos button in the face, like a boss! Leave a comment, lemme know what you think, and I'll catch all of you lovely people later. Buh bye!


	4. The Divide pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark, Felix, and Bob split up to cover more ground, and Mark comes across the next trap, which tests his friendship with another of his closest friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had this written up about two days ago, when I had just posted the chapter before this. But instead of going ahead and posting it, I kinda kept going. I've been tweaking and fine tuning some of what I've been working on, but this story is actually almost over. Sad to say. Gonna miss this, but I've got some other ideas up my sleeve. Some probably really stupid that I shouldn't be allowed to get away with writing. But ya know what, I don't care. I'm loving every second of this.

The small group of friends reached a fork in the path. To the left, was a dimly lit hallway with more doors. To the right, was another hallway with incomplete wooden flooring with a single door at the end.

“So, how are we doing this?” Felix asked, looking to Mark. Bob also looked to his friend for a response.

“You two should go to the left, I get the feeling he wants me to go through here alone. Who knows, I might find Jack. You guys just try to figure out what’s in that hallway, and then we can meet up later.” Mark explained, trying to sound optimistic to keep from falling apart. His friends were counting on him. Jack was counting on him.

“Sounds like a plan. Let’s do this. C’mon Bob.” Felix replied. Bob gave Mark a big hug.

“Good luck. We’ll see you in a minute.”  He said, before walking away with Felix. Leaving Mark alone once more.

He carefully made his way across the boards, evenly distributing his weight across each one, and moving quickly as to not break them. Mark dared not to look down, too afraid at what he may see below. Finally, he reached the door. Unlocked.

Without a second thought, the gamer opened it and made his way inside. “Jack? Are you in here?”  He called out.

The door shut behind him, blanketing the entire room into darkness. Still, Mark continued to walk through the room, calling out to his friend.

After a few minutes, another voice called back to him. “Mark? I-Is that you?! I can’t move!” Mark found himself smiling, but also slightly disappointed that it wasn’t Sean.

“Wade? Where are you? I can hear you buddy. Keep talking.” Mark shouted, moving towards the sound of Wade’s voice cautiously. He held one hand out in front of himself, blindly feeling around through the pitch black nothing of the room.

The moment his fingers touched the fabric of his friend’s shirt, the lights came on, and there came a loud crashing sound from right outside the room. “What was that?” Wade asked, looking around.

“I don’t know.” Mark blinked, taking a good look at his friend. Wade was chained what looked like a metal slab on the wall. There was a metal apparatus attached to his chest with a keypad in the center. Wade looked down at it, and struggled to move his arms.

“What is this? Help me out of this man, I’m freaking out here.” He cried out.

“I’m gonna have to, but I need you to calm down. Okay buddy?” Mark patted Wade’s shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manner, taking a look around the room. No tools, windows, or even furniture. Just the door he’d come in through, and the lights high on the ceiling.

_ “At least there’s no bomb this time.”  _ Mark thought to himself. The timer by the door read 3:00, and Mark ran a hand through his grungy hair, waiting for the voice of their captor.

Right on cue, the voice began to speak. “Hello Mark. Congratulations on making it this far in the game. You’re almost to your goal, but not yet. Before you stands another of your closest friends. He’s been the object of ridicule, trapped on the receiving end of jokes and insults. The device you see on his chest represents the pain he feels everyday being your friend. If you do not locate the code in the time I’ve given you, it will detonate, ending his suffering forever. The key is closer than you realize.”

“What is he talking about?” Wade asked, confused.

“I don’t know. But do you have any clues as to what the code could be?” Mark asked, running his hands over his pockets, hoping desperately that the answer would be somewhere on him. Finding nothing, he moved up to Wade, feeling his pockets.

“Whoa, bad touch.” Wade half joked. “Buy me dinner first.”

“Maybe later. Right now we need to get you out of here alive.” Mark replied with the slightest hint of a humored smile on his face, moving on to look around the room again, the sound of the clock ticking down in his mind. 

He repeated his clue over and over in his head like a mantra. “ _ Closer than you realize.”  _ Mark made his way to the door.

“Wait, where are you going?!” Wade whimpered fearfully. “Don’t leave me!”

“I’m just checking something, I promise you, I’m not gonna leave you behind. Shut up Wade.” Mark replied, giving his friend a comforting smile before opening the door. Wade nodded.

Outside, he discovered the source of the loud crash. It had been the remainder of the floor collapsing. There was a slight ledge where the floor had been, and it was wide enough for Mark to reach the other side, albeit much more slowly. He glanced back at the clock. 2:20.

He made his way across very carefully as to keep his footing. One misstep would be the difference between life and death, for both himself and Wade.  _ “And Jack.”  _ His brain reminded him.

The moment his feet were on solid ground, he looked around for any sort of hint or clue as to the code. Mark didn’t have to search for very long before he noticed a crumpled piece of paper on the floor by the entrance to the hallway. On it was a very childlike drawing of a cupcake with the numbers 2 and 7 on it.

Mark pocketed the paper, making his way back to Wade. As he shuffled across, he tried to figure out the numbers. When he was halfway there, his foot slipped. Mark grasped at the wall for support until he could regain his footing.

By the time he was back in the room, Mark was almost out of time. He rushed to Wade as the clock hit ten seconds.

He punched in the code as quickly as he could, the clock counting down as he recited each number.  “040389.”

Mark looked up once he put in the last number. The clock had stopped with exactly one second left. There was a clicking sound, and then Wade became free of his bonds. Mark helped him pull off the death trap on his chest before pulling him into a hug.

“I’m alive.” Wade mumbled, holding onto Mark as well. Once the two pulled away, Mark stepped back.

“So, uh…” Mark coughed awkwardly.

“Let’s never speak of this again.” Wade stated.

“Deal.” The two shook hands with a nod of agreement before leaving to get back to Bob and Felix.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, not gonna lie, that last bit was for me. I love awkward bro hugs that go on too long, and Wade deserves the love. One can only take so much angst and torture without tossing a laugh in here and there. And unintentional references to games that Mark slays at...*cough*fnaf*cough* No joke, didn't notice till after I looked over what I wrote what I had done. Also, in case no one has noticed, I've thrown casual references in every chapter. Every test has one reference, no mater how obscure. Kinda reminds me of anti a bit... Anywho, next chapter may be up later today. If not, I'll have it up sometime tomorrow. Once again, I have to be up tomorrow at ass in the morning, so I won't have it up when I want, which sucks. Anyways, if ya liked the chapter, punch the kudos button in the face, like a boss! Comment what you thought, and I'll catch you all later. Buh bye!


	5. The divide pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Mark is rescuing Wade, Bob and Felix go snooping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be a bit different than the others in that, for once the focus is taken off of Mark. That's a big reason why I split the chapters. However, all of this scene is going on while Mark is getting Wade, to keep the timeline from getting wonky. Even more so than it probably is. I mean, how much longer does Jack have? Last I checked it he had an hour and 45 minutes. Who knows how long Mark and Felix were walking through the labyrinth of torture before finding Bob. Or how long it took them to come across the two halls?... I guess it doesn't matter. It'll come together soon.

Bob and Felix made their way up and down the hallway, trying each door. “All of them are locked. What the fuck is this asshole playing at?” Felix asked.

“Let’s just keep looking around. There has to be something.” Bob replied, leaning against the wall for support as a wave of dizziness passed over him.

“Maybe you should sit down bro. You don’t look so good man.” Felix said worriedly. Bob waved a hand at him dismissively.

“If I sit down, I’m not getting back up. I’ll be fine. We just need to keep going.” Before Felix could answer, the two were interrupted by a loud crash nearby.

“The fuck was that?” Felix shouted. Bob looked around, calling out for Mark and listening for any sounds of distress from their friend.

“Well, it doesn’t sound like he was affected by whatever that was, so he’s gotta be fine,” a thought crossed Bob’s mind, and he turned back to Felix. “You have any bobby pins on you?”

Felix dug through his pockets, finding several. “Yeah, why do you…” He trailed off with a big grin as he realized. “Hell yeah, now we’re talking.” He dropped to his knees in front of the door to get to work.

He quickly got to his feet the moment the heard the satisfactory click of the lock opening. Felix opened the door and stepped inside with Bob right behind him.

The only light from the room was the glow of several monitors, showing camera feed from several rooms. Directly in front of the monitors was a desk and a cheap rolling chair.

Bob turned the light on and Felix took a seat. On the desk was a microphone hooked up to a laptop. Felix picked it up, and spoke into it. “Testing, testing one two.” But there was no reverb of his voice coming through the microphone.

“Computer’s off.” Bob stated, placing a hand on the equipment. “Still warm. Someone was here earlier.”

“Really know how to up the creep scale, don’t ya Bob?” Felix replied, placing the microphone down and looking around the room more as Bob looked through the desk.

“You might wanna come check this out. I think it has my creep scale beat out by miles.” Bob said. Felix looked up from examining a dirty trench coat and walked back to the desk.

Bob was holding a stack of papers. On the first page it read, “It's Too Late.”

_“This is the story of five friends, and a darkness which followed one. His name was Mark Edward Fischbach. He was a Youtube gamer, who surrounded himself with friends, and buried himself in his work to hide from the nightmare he saw every time he closed his eyes._

_He hid his feelings and the scars they left from even Bob and Wade, friends he’d known for years. Everyone except for one person. Someone he couldn’t hide from, even with oceans separating them. Sean William Mcloughlin, or Jack to his friends._

_Jack understood, was empathetic, and always saw through any facade. He was Mark’s rock, but Mark took advantage of it, perhaps just one too many times._

_Now, he must either prove that he appreciates all that he’s been given, or lose everything. But before we can to the beginning of Mark’s tests, we must go back to how he got here.”_

“Okay, that’s freaky.” Felix shuddered. “Who the fuck is this guy?”

“A crazed fan? This is pretty good writing though.” Bob replied, pocketing the papers and walking out with Felix.

“Really? We’re in this crazy death trap with some psycho fan, and you’re complimenting his penmanship? You need to sort your priorities man.”

“Better than letting all of this get to me and be too panicked to even think. I see a door at the end. I’ll go get Mark while you get it open.” Bob said.

“Aye aye captain.” Felix saluted, then went to work on the door as Bob limped down the hall back to where they had split up.

* * *

 

Mark and Wade met up with Bob at almost the exact same time after getting out of the hallway. “Wade?” Bob exclaimed, pulling him in for a hug.

“What? He gets a hug and I don’t? I just saved both of your asses you dick.” Mark joked. Bob reached out, pulling Mark in as well.

“Hate to interrupt the reunion ladies, but door is unlocked now, and I think Mark may wanna go first.” Felix broke in.

“He’s right.” Mark said, pulling away and looking up at the clock. “We only have half an hour left to find Jack.”

The group of friends went down the hall. Mark opened the door, preparing for the worst. He was greeted with a staircase leading down. Without hesitating or even turning back to see if his friends were still behind him, he marched down the stairs.

Mark had no way of knowing where the stairs would take them. A possible escape? Another death trap? He could only keep walking and hope that the path would lead him to Jack.

At the end of the stairs was a single door, left slightly ajar. Above it was a clock that read 00:30:00

Mark pushed the door open the rest of the way, bracing himself for whatever laid beyond it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so originally this bit and the part with them meeting back up with Mark and Wade was separate, but then both pieces end up shorter so I just put them together. And I haven't even started on the next chapter as I'm typing this up now, because I know what's coming, and it's gonna hurt. A lot. But, this isn't a happy story. It was never supposed to be happy. When I go for morbid, I sometimes scare myself at how dark I can go without actually killing someone in a story. This is just a test to that. And if you've made it this far, then you can understand that sort of mindset. Anywho, that's enough of my rambling on. If ya enjoyed this bit, punch the kudos button in the face, like a boss! Leave a comment, lemme know what ye think, and as always, I'll catch you later. Buh bye!


	6. The Final Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark faces the final challenge to rescue his best friend. But at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me a while, and I'm sorry, but then Irma had me stressing, and then just personal family stuff, and me stuff, and I just hit a brick wall of writer's block with part of this. But now it's here. I cut it back some because I didn't want to give away who the captor is yet. Look at me being a little sneaky shite.

The room was very large with glass panels and another door dividing the two sides of the room and smooth concrete floors. Past the door and glass walls was a dark void, with not even the slightest speck of light to be found

The gamer took a deep breath as he grasped the handle of the door tightly. “Please be okay.” Mark murmured, opening the door and walking inside.

The moment he was through the door, it closed behind him and the lights flicked on. Sean was in the center of the room, sitting on a chair with his hands and feet bound tightly to the chair. A chain with a padlock kept Jack’s back straight against the chair.

A mouth guard was secured in his mouth by a cord running through the cylindrical handle protruding from his mouth. He had a metal band around his forehead, and there were sets of electrodes attaching to his chest, and arms. The chair itself was seated on a raised platform, and the wires from the electrodes, as well as some that attached to the chair, fed down through a small hole in the floor.

When Sean’s ocean blue eyes met Mark’s whiskey brown ones, his eyes widened, and he fought against his restraints. He cried out, but his cries were muffled through the mouth guard.

“Jack! I’m here to get you out buddy, just stay calm.” Mark called to him, looking around for a way up.

“Congratulations, you’ve made it to the final task. But you have not won yet. Before you sits the man who has seen every side of you, good and bad. He understands your pain and eases your burdens. Never once asking for a thing in return. So now I’m giving you a chance to show how much you truly care about him,”

Mark looked up, noticing the timer above Jack said 00:15:00

The voice continued. “Scattered around this room are the keys to the chains which bind him. You’ve done these kinds of tasks before in games, so this should be fairly simple to you. However, as you’ve probably already noticed, the device Sean is bound to is an electric chair. When the time runs out, it will activate, sending enough volts of electricity through his body to stop his heart. So I ask you, when you go back to living your life, will it be with Jack right beside you?”

“I promise, I’ll get you out of this!” Mark called out, rushing through the room to find the keys. The end was so close, he could feel it.

The first key was hidden beneath a pile of dirt in the corner of the room. The instant Mark gripped it, he rushed back to Sean, unlocking the chain on one of his legs before setting off again to find the rest.

Mark dared not celebrate after each one, lest the complacency become an impairment to his search. He knew the end was near, but Mark knew that no matter what, he would save Jack.

He found the other keys fairly quickly, unlocking Jack’s other leg and arms. All that remained was the key to the final lock on his chest.

With every moment that passed, Mark could practically feel the time slowly running out. He had to force himself to look away from the clock, to keep his mind on the goal and not waste any time. Still, he found himself looking up at his friend several times as he searched.

“I’ve got this! I’ll get you out of here, I promise!” Mark cried out to him, unsure of if he was trying to soothe Jack more, or himself.

Sean smiled and said something, but his reply was muffled by the mouthguard. Still, it made Mark more determined than ever to find the last key.

Felix, Bob, and Wade watched from the other side of the glass, powerless to help their friends. Even so, they still cheered Mark on. They knew that no matter what, Mark wouldn’t give up.

The final key, he found in a vent near the floor at the opposite side of the room. As soon as it was in his grasp, Mark stood up and turned back to Jack. His heart froze when the timer caught his gaze.

10 seconds

“No, no, no…” Mark mumbled to himself as he rushed to his friend, jamming the key into the padlock frantically. Sean looked up at him, placing his hands on Mark’s arms.

3….

“Please…” Mark whimpered.

2…

“Sean…”

1...

The padlock clicked open, but he couldn’t hear it over his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Desperately, Mark pulled at the chains. The door opened and their other friends ran in, stopping short of the platform.

“Game Over.” The voice said, with a sadistic laugh.

Jack looked up at Mark, tears welling up in his deep cerulean eyes. He said something that sounded like, “It’ll be okay.” and smiled sadly.

“I’m not gonna lose you.” Mark stated, reaching down and grabbing his best friend’s arm.

“No Mark!” Felix yelled, just as the machine turned on.

Once the electrical current cut out, Mark let go of Jack, dropping to the floor with a loud thud. Jack forced himself to his feet, stumbling slightly before falling beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ye enjoyed. It was shorter than I originally intended, but again that was because I didn't wanna give up too much on their captor. All will be revealed soon. And it won't take several days with me living on writer's block and stress. I know where I'm going with this now. To an extent. Debating on perhaps making another after this is finished. Anywho, I'm gonna go, maybe make me some hot chocolate because it is focking freezing here. Might be getting sick, I feel like absolute shite. Best medicine is bundled up in a blanket, a nice cuppa tea or maybe some cocoa, and some good ole fanfiction. Or you know, real books. Haha. Which reminds me, I feel like such a child, but I found a collection of Winnie-the-Pooh books. Like, legit classic, not cartoon. And it made me so happy. Never actually read the stories, but the old cartoons were my thing back when I was a wee child. Now I'm a wee adult buying classic copies of my favorite things as a kid and wishing for that innocence again. But enough of my strange ramblings, it's currently 5:30 in the morning where I'm at, and I have writing to get to. If ya liked this, punch that kudos button in the face, like a boss! And, comment what you thought. And I'll catch you all later. Buh, bye!


	7. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their mysterious captor reveals himself. Cue villainous monologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so this chapter kicked my ass hard. I had a nasty writer's block, and then real life got in the way. I actually meant to get this chapter up earlier this morning, but then I couldn't because by the time I was finishing it was time to get ready for work. So, apologies for having a life, I'll try harder next time at being garbage. Haha, In all seriousness, we are nearing the end. As in, the epilogue is next.

Felix, Wade, and Bob made their way to Mark and Sean. The Swedish male knelt down beside them, carefully leaning in close and checking their pulses before undoing Jack’s gag.

“They’re just unconscious!” Felix called to them, coughing slightly as the smell of burning flesh invaded his nostrils. He covered his nose, looking back at Wade and Bob.

“Is that a good thing?” Wade asked, walking up to them.

“Well, they’re not dead, so that’s a plus,” Felix lifted Jack up, hoisting him over his shoulder. “You know, for being such a skinny bitch, you’d think he’d be lighter than this.” He joked with a half laugh.

Mark twitched slightly, and Sean slowly stirred. “I can walk… Put me down..” He murmured. Felix placed the small Irish man on his feet, keeping a hand on his shoulder for support.

“Guys, he’s waking up.” Wade said, pointing to Mark.

Mark continued to twitch as he sat up. He looked around the room with a slightly glazed over look in his eyes, as though he was looking through everything.

“It would seem that a word of congratulations are in order for beating this game.” Mark rose to his feet, turning to face Jack and Felix, though not fully looking at them. As if he didn’t know exactly where they were.

“You’re… You…” Felix sputtered. Jack’s eyes widened. Wade’s jaw dropped.

“Brilliant? Insane? Artistic? Evil? Please spare me, I’ve heard it all. This was supposed to have been my greatest work yet. A masterpiece of tragedy and friendship. All tied together by one man.” His voice sounded very different, almost disconnected from himself, but with a very intellectual tone.

Like he was a completely different person.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Bob asked.

“I’ve gone by many pseudonyms in my time. I’m a writer, author to plenty of worldwide bestsellers. However my name of choice is just, ‘The Host,’ And I have been waiting such a long time for this day. You see, I’ve been very patient, watching from the sidelines. Sean in particular caught my attention.”

“Where’s Mark? And why me?” Jack asked, glaring at him.

“Alive, just way back up here,” He tapped on his forehead for emphasis before continuing. “This whole game was designed with dual roles. I would get the perfect narrative, and Mark would learn to appreciate the absolute treasures he’s been given. I had everything written up and in place. All that was left was to wait,” He stepped towards Jack. “Mark took such risk to get you, Sean. And you already know why this had to be you and him. It is how it always has been, since the beginning.”

Jack took a step back instinctively, clutching Felix’s arm for support.

“I’m so confused.” Wade said. The Host held up a hand in his direction.

“Shut up. All three of you,” He stated, walking past him to a desk in the corner. “You care about him deeply. I can now see it’s mutual. He was willing to make the biggest sacrifice in order to save you. Give up his own life, just for a chance that you might live, or he’d die by your side. That is a very special kind of dedication. And-” The sound of rustling papers caused him to look up.

Bob was looking through the papers he’d stuffed into his pockets.

“Where did you get those?” The Host snarled. “You weren’t supposed to find those.”

“All of us were supposed to die, right? Why?” Bob asked.

“Because everyone loves a nice tragedy. Picture it, a damaged soul loses the remaining speck of light in the dull void that has become his universe. Because he just simply wasn't fast enough to save him.”

“Then why us too?” Felix asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. The Host chuckled.

“What kind of story would it be if this was just Mark and Sean? The rest of you are still his friends, still lights to guide him from the edge of the abyss. But Sean is the brightest. It’s all there in my writing.” He walked back to them, a hand behind his back.

“You really think you're gonna get away with doing all this?” Felix asked.

The Host chuckled darkly, shaking his head. “Of course not. But I expect a certain level of cooperation to my little game. And Mark was the perfect subject. This hasn’t gone how I expected, but then again, it’s the choices made that set the path. I can’t say that it hasn’t-”

“Are you gonna let all of us go then?” Wade asked. The Host tsked, shaking his head once again.

“Interrupt me again and I’ll rip your tongue out. Mark may have won this little game, which I must applaud. However, that wasn’t the way it was written.” He walks towards Sean.

Instead of stepping back, Jack walked right up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Mark, I know you’re in there somewhere. Come back! Fight it.”

The Host’s right eye twitched slightly and he put his hand over Jack’s. “You already know how this ends.” He pulled out a knife from behind him, stabbing him in the chest. Sean’s eyes widened in shock and he collapsed forward.

“Jack?!” Mark dropped the knife, catching him and dropping to his knees with his best friend cradled in his arms. “No! I’m so sorry!!” He cried out.

“Shut the fock up… Mmm gonna be fine…” Jack looked up at him, coughing slightly. To Mark’s horror, there was blood. He looked around to see Felix, Bob, and Wade with expressions of confusion and a large amount of fear.

“What are you just standing there for? Help me!” Mark shouted in desperation. He sat down completely, resting Sean’s head on his lap and taking off his flannel, pressing it to his wound.

“Guys, I found the exit!” Felix called out from nearby. “I’m gonna go get help.”

“See, everything’s gonna be just fine…” Jack mumbled, his eyes slowly fluttering closed.

“No no no no no no! Please! Stay with me! Don’t go!” Mark cried, tears streaming down his face. He slapped Jack’s cheeks a few times.

Sirens wailed in the distance, red and blue lights flashed closer, but all he could focus on was his best friend, slowly slipping away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went round and round trying to figure how to finish off this chapter, but I find this satisfactory. Even though I feel like that line I set for just keeping it platonic really got thin at some parts without me intending to. But I guess it's an even trade just to keep me from going off the edge with angst. And the interaction with Wade always makes me giggle, because it's funny when they pick on him. Although if I ever had opportunity to meet him, I wouldn't pick on him because I don't have the right to. Anyways, if ya liked that chapter, punch that kudos button in the face, like a boss! Comment what you thought of it, and I will catch you all later. Buh bye!


	8. Author's Note, Not A Chapter

Hi, so it has been a while since I've updated this, which I am truly sorry for. Especially when we're so close to the end. Fear not, I am working on the final chapter. Life is just sorta a hectic mess with family stuff and work stuff. Plus I just kinda needed a little break from writing to clear my head a bit. I think Mark said he was taking a break from uploading for a similar reason, which is part of why I made this decision to take a step back from this fic for a bit. It's like ye get caught in this kind of rut where this is something you want to be doing, because you love doing it, but then your brain just turns into a big useless pile of mush that refuses to cooperate. And that sucks so badly, because I want to get chapters out in a semi scheduled fashion, because I try to keep myself in a routine. And when I break routine, it's like breaking a promise.

I'm not gonna drop this here, I do have every intention of finishing this fic up, since we are so very close to being done. Like no joke, the next time I update, it will be the last chapter. And I have a shit ton of ideas for new stories after this one. Well, maybe not that many, but... Actually, how many is a shit ton? I've always thought it was between about 10 and maybe 15. Nevermind, I'm getting off topic.

Been awake all day, up on my feet, my caffeine buzz is wearing off, and only just now am I sitting down to relax. Figured I'd have a little chitchat with everybody who has been following this little tale and leaving comments and giving me kudos. You deserve this much. You have no idea how amazing it feels to put something up that you created, and then know that other people are enjoying it. Because that's what it's about. There are two halves to creative expression, at least from my understanding of it. There is firstly, the person making whatever it may be, putting their heart and soul into their creation, whether that be a video, a story, a song, a poem, or some form of craft. And then the people who it is presented to, the viewer. I got that analogy from someone, but for the life of me I can't recall who. I'm rambling now, and I've gotten a tad off topic, I'll stop now.

 

TLDR: I'm taking a break from this fic for a bit due to life and writer's block, it will be finished soon. Blah Blah Blah, something something sentimental rambling.

In all seriousness though, I do appreciate each and every one of you who took the time to read this complete mess. I've loved writing it. Makes me sad I'll have to finish it, but the ending will come soon, and that is a promise. May not be this week, as this week I shall be very busy with a lot of work related things, which is kinda also why I decided to write this while I had a second free. Anywho, thank you all so much for reading. Leave a comment telling me what you thought. And I will catch you all later. Buh bye!


	9. Hospital&Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the final chapter. Took me forever. I actually was halfway done, but then went back over and rewrote because it just didn't work for me. And it isn't the way I thought it would end, but to be honest, when I was first starting this, my end game was getting to Mark being electrocuted, and then turning into The Host. Which probably was not a good idea, like jumping into a pit without being able to see what's at the bottom. But, after getting my personal life stuff out of the way, and getting through the case of writer's block that followed it, the final chapter is here. And for what it is, I'm proud of it.

Bright white lights were the first thing to greet him when Jack opened his eyes once again. His vision was slightly blurry, so he blinked a few times to adjust his eyes. He yawned.

Jack attempted to sit up slightly, looking around the room. Directly to his right was his girlfriend Signe, curled up in a chair asleep. A table nearby was covered with get well cards, balloons, and candy. He smiled at the sight.

The door opened and Wade walked in. “Hey, you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

“Dead,” He joked, his voice hoarse. “I need some water, My fucking tongue feels like sandpaper.”

“Sure thing. You’ve been out for a week.” He replied, getting him a cup of water. Jack took small sips.

“One week? Where’s everybody else?” Jack furrowed his eyebrows. Wade took a seat at the edge of the bed.

“Bob is nearby with fresh stitches healing up and Felix is with Marzia getting something to eat.” Wade replied, picking at his fingernails awkwardly.

“Okay, so where is Mark then?” Jack asked, refusing to beat around the bush. Upon hearing the name, Wade got a very uncomfortable look on his face.

“He’s… He’s um… gone. Away.” He stammered almost nervously. Jack glared at him in frustration, slamming his hand down on the bed.

“Will you fucking just give me a straight answer dammit?! Where is he?” Jack exclaimed. Signe stirred, sitting up.

“Jack? How long have you been up? How are you feeling?” She asked, taking a seat right next to him.

“Not long Whoosher,” Jack took her hand, staring back at Wade. “Don’t treat me like I can’t handle it. Tell me where he is now or I will strangle you with my IV cord.”

“Fine. He’s at Serenity Peaks Sanatorium. I think they sent him there earlier today, but I’m not sure. They wouldn’t let any of us see him, which makes sense.”

“So he’s okay then?” Jack asked.

“If by okay you mean mentally unstable and dangerous, then yeah. He’s just dandy.”

Jack rubbed his temple with his free hand. “I need a drink… Nice big bottle of Jameson.”

* * *

 

“Are you sure about this? You’ve only been out of the hospital a week.” Signe asked, her expression and tone very worried as she and Jack stepped into a cab.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. “ He stated with firm determination, shutting the door.

“I know he was your best friend and everything, but is this really a good idea? Jack, he did try to kill you.” She chewed her lip nervously. The cabbie raised an eyebrow curiously.

“Not intentionally. I know Mark. He’d never want to hurt me. Whatever that thing was, I know it wasn’t him. It sounds crazy, and there’s no way I can ask you to understand, but I know what I saw. Besides, he’s being monitored. It isn’t like they’re gonna leave me alone with him.”

“I suppose you’re right then.” Signe replied, chewing her lip in a slightly worried manner. In response, Jack leaned in to peck her on the cheek and take her hand comfortingly.

“Quit yer worrying. I’ll be fine. This is something I know I have to do. They know I’m coming anyways.” The rest of the drive was awkwardly silent, other than the radio blaring some top ten of the week.

Jack was incredibly nervous, terrified even of what state his best friend would be in. At the same time however, he knew that he needed to see him. He needed to know, for his own sake.

After what felt like an eternity later, they finally arrived at Serenity Peaks Sanatorium. Jack stepped out of the cab while Signe paid the driver. He opened the door for her, and then the two walked hand in hand to the door.

The entire facility was massive, brimming with plantlife. There were brick paths and benches all over the lawn, which appeared very well cared for. Several people were outside, some nurses, some residents. A middle aged woman was kneeling by the front door planting flowers. She looked up at them with an innocent smile.

“My daughter is supposed to be coming to help me with my garden, have you seen her?” She asked them. They politely smiled and told her that no, they hadn’t seen her daughter, but that she’d probably be very fond of the garden. And with that, they walked inside.

The reception area was pretty much exactly what one would expect of a hospital. The walls were white, the only splash of color being from paintings and a corkboard with children’s pictures and notices. The floor was covered with a thin grey carpet, and there was a large half circle desk against the wall with a set of swinging double doors beside it, leading to the rest of the center. And there were a few chairs placed throughout the room.

Jack stepped up to the desk, flashing a polite smile to one of the two receptionists. “Hi, I’m here to see Mark Fischbach.” Immediately, the woman looked up.

“And you are?” She asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. Jack introduced himself, and she nodded.

“Dr. Hoffman said you’d be coming,” She typed a few things into the computer, printing him out a visitor pass and handed him a clipboard with a paper to sign. “Just go through that door. If you get lost, you can get a nurse to help you, but this place really isn’t that difficult to go through. And your pass has your friend’s room number on it. Good luck.” She gave him a smile, and he went on his way.

Jack found a nurse and Mark’s doctor, who walked him to Mark’s room. At the door, he hesitated, taking a deep breath. He reminded himself why he was doing this before stepping inside.

Much like the rest of the building, the walls were white, as well as the floors. There was a toilet and sink in one corner of the room. The entire room smelled of latex and the sterile chemical smell of a doctor’s office. Mark was sitting on a plain bed at the far side of the room beside the window, wearing a tan tee shirt and matching sweatpants. His hair was messy, as if it hadn’t been brushed in weeks, and his hands were scarred.

Mark’s back was to them as Jack walked closer to his friend. “Mark? It’s me.” At the sound of his name, Mark immediately looked up. His eyes widened as his eyes met Jack’s.

“You’re alive?!” He exclaimed, reaching out, before hesitating. As if he was afraid to touch him. Jack pulled him into a hug, which Mark quickly reciprocated.

“Can’t get rid of me that easy, buddy.” Jack murmured.

“I thought I lost you,” Mark whimpered. “You closed your eyes and then…  And then at the hospital, no one would tell me about you.. They tranquilized me I think.”

“I’m fine. I was out for about a week, and when I woke up, Wade told me about what had happened.”

“I’m so sorry. I can’t even believe you’re here. You should hate me.”

“You have no reason to be sorry. It wasn’t you. You’re my best friend. I just want you to get better.”

Mark pulled away. “Me too. The meds they’re giving me numb me down, but they keep  _ him _ from coming out. They said if I show signs of enough improvement, then I’ll be able to get out of here.”

“You have any plans of where you’ll go once you’re out?” Jack asked.

“Probably back to Cincinnati with my mom. Chica is with her. I miss my baby. I hope they’re okay. I’ve talked to my mom once since I got here, and she wouldn’t stop crying, and then I started crying.” His eyes began to tear up as he spoke.

“I’m sure she’s missed you too.” Jack gave him a smile, taking a seat next to him. The rest of his visit, the two talked and joked. Like old times.

Jack stood up after a bit, and Mark pulled him into another hug. “Will you come back to visit?”

“You have my word. You’re my best friend. No amount of crazy is gonna change that.” And with that, Jack left.

True to his word, Jack visited Mark at the very least once a month. And with each visit, it would seem that Mark was getting closer and closer to being back to some semblance of normalcy.

Even though things could never go back to the way they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a few ideas I'm working out right now. One kind of experimental, and others just disturbing. Who knows though. And it's my favorite time of year. If it isn't obvious enough already, I love all things spooky and scary. Gore is a fun tool. Anywho, thank you all so much for reading this. If ya liked it, punch that kudos button in the face, like a boss! Leave a comment, letting me know your thoughts, or if you maybe had an idea for what I could write next. And I will catch you all later, buh bye!

**Author's Note:**

> I've dabbled in the morbid and gory before. Hate torturing Markimoo like that, but it is so fun. Anywho, if ya wanna see more, punch the kudos button in the face, like a boss! Don't forget to leave me a comment to lemme know what ye think, and I'll see ye all next time. Buh, bye!


End file.
